This invention relates to a device for detachably fixing objects differing in size to a perforated plate.
Various objects can be mounted on a perforated plate so that the objects are clearly arranged and can readily be taken. The objects may consist, e.g., of different tools or instruments used in a workshop or laboratory, or a tool bag or a case for photographic equipment may be provided on its rear wall with a properly dimensioned perforated plate for carrying a set of tools, instruments or items for photographic purposes.
The object to be fixed may be exponsive and susceptible to pressure and must be mounted on the perforated plate reliably and securely but owing to their susceptibility must not be excessively stressed. These objects themselves usually have no retaining means such as hooks or eyes but each object has associated with it a special holder, which fits the object to be mounted and can be detachably secured to the perforated plate by connecting means, particularly by one or more plug pins.
A disadvantage of that arrangement resides in that each of the objects to be fixed requires a separate holder, which conforms to the object.